Heero and His Green Crayon
by Eternal Rain
Summary: It's about Heero and his green crayon, and, well, that's about it. No point to this story actually. Read it anyway ok?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ::runs out of the room crying "I'm pathetic"::  
  
Heero Yuy and the Green Crayon.  
  
Little five-year-old Heero Yuy is in his sandbox playing with his M9, grenade launcher, rocket launcher etc, when little Relena comes up to him. "What's your favorite color?" "Red it's the color of blood," he replied. "Ok." she hands him a green crayon and runs away to give crayons to other needy children. From that point on, anything he writes is in green. If you read his application to Relena's school, you will see that it was filled out with a green crayon. He soon got tired of his red tank top (it was originally red) and colored it green with his crayon. Unlike other little kids, he never felt the urge to eat crayons, paste maybe, but crayons no. And if you listen carefully at night, you can hear him talk to it too ::eerie music :: Even now if you look inside the glove compartment of his gundam, you will still see it there.  
  
The green crayon also appears in some of my other stories, but that just proves that I have way too much time on my hands. Add in some coffee and chocolate and mix it all in with my insanity and the world will be in trouble. I would still like a review though. 


	2. chapter 2

One day little Heero was walking down the street holding his crayon's hand. "are you hungwy Gween?"  
  
"A little," Green answered. Together they walked into Wienerschnitzel (pretend it's spelled correctly).  
  
"what do you mean you don't serve hotdogs?!?!" yelled the big scary hotdog man.  
  
"But we do," the not-so-scary lady behind the said and she put the ketchup bottle onto the counter.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the hotdog ran out screaming.  
  
"What can I do for you and your crayon," the not-so-scary lady asked them.  
  
"What do you mean you don't serve little boys and cwayons?!?!" Little Heero screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Heero and his green crayon ran out screaming. The not-so-scary lady blinked...twice.  
  
"So hungry," Heero's crayon said.  
  
"It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today," a funny-looking-boy-with-a-girlly-braid sang as he happily skipped down the street, but the only thing that Green could notice was the red crayon that was following him.  
  
"What's wrong Gween?" Heero asked his friend. And then he saw her. Red. The crayon every girl crayon hated, and the crayon every boy crayon wanted. 


	3. chapter 3

Yep. I've definitely lost it this time. A third chapter. I don't even have any idea this story is going. It wasn't even supposed to be a story; it was just an idea that popped into my head.

The red crayon skipped along after the funny-looking-boy-with-the-girly-braid and Green never saw her again. . He still dreamed of marrying Red and having brown crayons with her. As brief as their relationship was, Green will never forget Red for as long as he isn't used up

"Want some money?" a blond-little-boy-in-a-pink-shirt popped out of nowhere and was waving thousand dollar bills in front of Heero and Green. "But you have to be my friend."

"Ok," Heero said.

"And you have to eat sand, too"

"I don't wanna eat sand," Heero said shaking his head.

"But I want you to be my friend," the blond-little-boy-in-a-pink-shirt picked up some sand and threw it into the crayon and Heero's face. "Now you're my friend." Heero and Green ran away screaming and crying because now they have sand in their eyes. A big tall man with funny hair called out to the blond-little-boy-in-a-pink-shirt.

"Quatre, what are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm making new friends. I made another one see?" the blond-little-boy-in-a-pink-shirt pointed to Heero and Green who were still running and about to diaspppear.

I honestly don't know what I'm doing or why I'm even thinking off adding to this story. Anyway, leave a review ok? thanks for reading.


End file.
